Catching Her
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'Protect her, fight for her, kiss her, love her, hold her, laugh with her. But don't make her fall, if you don't plan on catching her.' She wished she had known that he didn't feel the same way—that he wasn't intending on catching her. ONESHOT.


_**Catching Her**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: I've been wanting to write this story for a while now, but I never finished it... Until tonight, that is! HAPPY FACE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Protect her, fight for her, kiss her, love her, hold her, laugh with her. <em>

_But don't make her fall, if you don't plan to catch her._

* * *

><p><strong>Protect Her:<strong>

"THALIA!"

Said girl whipped around, panting heavily. "I thought I told you to _leave_, Luke!" she shrieked angrily. "_GO!_"

Luke gritted his teeth, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No." he repeated. "Thalia, I don't care what you to do with me, I'm _not_ leaving you behind." His tone softened. "You're my best friend, Thals, and I'd hate myself forever if something happened to you."

A fraction of a smile spread to Thalia's face. "This is no time for being corny, Castellan," she said, shaking her head, "but thanks anyways."

Luke grinned. "You ready to kick some monster ass?"

"You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Fight For Her:<strong>

"So…"

Rachel smiled at her date warmly and squeezed his hand. "Someone sounds nervous," she teased gently.

Nico turned a dark shade of red, and he narrowed his dark eyes slightly. "Me? Nervous? In your dreams, Dare."

"Well, then, I must be dreaming."

"Guess I just have that effect on you," Nico replied, grinning cheekily.

"Mhm, whatever think what you like, bud," Rachel chuckled, patting his arm. "C'mon, let's go sit down."

#~#~#~#

"I can't believe you broke that guy's nose."

"He was _asking _for it! He _touched your ass_!"

"What I find even harder to believe is that you didn't let me kick his ass with you! He was out like a light before I could even _touch_ him!"

Nico smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck with his free hand. His other arm was slinked around Rachel's waist protectively. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

"Hmph. Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Her:<strong>

"Travis Stoll, I am going to _murder _you!"

Travis turned around from repainting the Hermes Cabin, a mischievous grin on his face. "Why, hello there, Katie-Kat," he said smoothly. "What ever brings you to my humble abode?"

Katie let out a feral growl, narrowing her eyes at him. "How many times have I told you," she hissed in a low voice, "do _not touch my flowers_!"

"…Come again? Travis wore a grin, trying hold back his snickers. It was just too funny.

"You do not _ever _touch my flowers again, Travis Stoll. You do not poke at them. You do not rip them out. You do not _look _at them, or else I will personally take my sword and cut your—"

Katie was cut off by Travis smashing his lips onto hers. She stepped back slightly in surprise, eyes widening, but didn't move away from the kiss. Instead she stood there, completely and utterly shocked.

After a few moments of bliss(but Katie would never admit that), Travis pulled away from her. "Now," he said, grinning, "what were we talking about again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love Her:<strong>

"Mm… have I ever told you how much I loved you? You're just so beautiful, and you look so delicious…"

Hazel cleared her throat, crossing her arms. "Frank, honey," she said sweetly, plastering an annoyed smile on her face, "are you complimenting a _steak_?"

The son of Mars glanced up sheepishly at his wife. "Hehe… no, I'm not, Hazel… Of course not."

Hazel rolled her dark eyes as she took a seat next to him. "My gods, Frank Zhang. When they said that the way to a man's heart is his stomach, they weren't kidding!"

"Have I _ever _told you that I love you, my oh so amazingly awesome and beautiful wife?"

"Mhm… Oh, yeah, and you left out 'delicious'. I find it slightly offensive that you consider a _steak _more delicious than your _wife_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hold Her:<strong>

"This is nice, Charlie. Really nice," Silena said in a soft voice, smiling adoringly up at her date.

Beckendorf's face warmed up, and he smiled shyly at the girl. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Silena," he replied in a gentle voice.

"You Hephaestus kids have really outdone yourself this year," she continued, smiling up at the fireworks that were shooting across the sky. "It's really amazing."

Beckendorf just smiled at her again, and Silena sighed, content, and leaned onto his shoulder. He looked at her, surprised, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. She was just mesmerized by the fireworks.

Sending up a silent prayer to Aphrodite, Beckendorf put his arm around Silena nervously, trying to play it coy. She smiled sweetly up at him once the action was done, then the two continued to watch the beautiful show of colors.

They stayed in that position until the fireworks were over.

* * *

><p><strong>Laugh With Her:<strong>

"A toga… how manly, Percy."

Said boy huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "Hey, Reyna made me wear it," he said defensively. "If I had it my way, I'd be in my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some jeans."

Annabeth shook her head disbelievingly, stifling a laugh. "Still the same old Seaweed Brain, I see," she remarked.

"That's not supposed to be a compliment, I'm guessing."

She shrugged, a smile resting on her face. "Think of it what you want," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "It doesn't really matter."

"So… did you miss me?" Percy grinned, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, but made no movement to push him off of her. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Perce," she said with a laugh.

"You know you love me," he replied.

"Maybe I do."

"Oh, Annabeth," Percy retorted with a laugh, "just admit it. You _know _you do."

"Riight. I'm in love… with a guy… that's wearing a toga. How manly of a guy I picked."

"Oh, _come on_! Can't you give me a break?"

"Don't you remember, Percy? I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't make her fall, if you don't plan on <strong>_**catching her**_**:**

Piper shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, walking to the beach of Camp Half-Blood alone. Jason was long since gone. He had returned to Camp Jupiter. To his friends. To _Reyna_.

Just thinking of her name made Piper want to throw up or something. She made her sick, but the problem was, Reyna actually wasn't that bad. It just was that Jason _loved_ Reyna, and not Piper.

She had fallen for Jason beyond compare. From the first day she met him, she was head over heels for him. At times, it seemed like he felt the same way. He protected her, he fought for her, he held her, he laughed with her, and once he even kissed her, but it was all some big joke. From the very beginning, he had liked—maybe loved—Reyna. He just didn't want to tell her.

She almost wanted to thank him… for putting off the heartbreak, that is. But, it was inevitable, and he was only postponing the results. He could only hide it for so long.

Thinking on it, she wished that she had never fallen for him. She wished that she had known that he didn't feel the same way—that he wasn't intending on catching her.

It would've saved her a lot of heartbreak if she had known.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. It was short. But I like it. Especially <em>Laugh With Her<em>. Oh, Percabeth. Review, please!**


End file.
